


Feel

by erscathartic



Series: Vent Fics. [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Feelings, Free Verse, Freeform, Gen, Insecurity, Just Josh, No Tyler, One Shot, Problems, Short One Shot, Triggrs Maybe Idk, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9412553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erscathartic/pseuds/erscathartic
Summary: Josh wishes he didn't feel.Slight trigger warning, just mention of feeling fat.





	

Oh god Josh feels everything. He feels the weight of everything he's done, of everything he hasn't done, of everything he could have done better. He feels the fat on his stomach bunch and roll when he sits down and leans over. He feels his friend's pain when she found out she was pregnant at sixteen, when she told Josh her parents would kick her out they would kill her they could never know that she was now carrying a human being inside of her. He feels his next door neighbor's fear for her uncle who has something disastrously wrong with him and he has to go through a long, dangerous surgery that has so many risks they aren't even sure if it's worth it. Josh feels all his responsibilities, all his insecurities sitting on his shoulders weighing him down crushing him into the ground. Josh feels his brother's doubt when he's asked to pray to a god who he's not even sure exists, who he isn't even sure he believes in. Josh wishes he didn't feel.


End file.
